


It's Memories That I'm Stealing

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person of Interest fan art created for the 2014 smallfandombang on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Memories That I'm Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an illustration for [It's Memories That I'm Stealing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547894/chapters/3279134) by [Draycevixen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen).
> 
> I claim no rights to the Person of Interest characters, but I do claim rights to this work, so please don't steal it or repost it without permission. Respect, yo ;)


End file.
